


Home and Family

by Samuraiter



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Child Lucina (Fire Emblem), F/M, Family Fluff, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Fluff, My Unit | Reflet | Robin is Lucina's Parent, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/pseuds/Samuraiter
Summary: After the events of the game, Chrom, ever the worrywart, goes to check on Robin in the hopes of bringing her back into her public role as Queen of Ylisse. Fortunately for him, both Lucinas have been keeping a good eye on her.
Relationships: Chrom & Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Home and Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bustle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bustle/gifts).



> Post-canon. Assumes that Robin is back to normal when all is said and done, and that Future Lucina is staying in the present with Child Lucina. Fluff and happy times. Enjoy!

Chrom dismounted, closing his eyes and releasing the breath he had been holding as soon as he had both feet on the ground. He then straightened up and looked to his horse, saying, one white-gloved hand on its neck, "You and I are going to have to improve our relationship, and you can start by not telling my wife I almost took another fall. All right?" The horse did not disguise the heaviness of the grudge in its eyes. "And _I_ can start by giving you another apple as a bribe as soon as you and I get home. Deal?"

The horse rolled its eyes, held its head high, and pretended to ignore Chrom as he tied it to its post in front of the small house he had come to visit, _but_ it did not attempt to leave any hoofprints on his face, and that, to the Exalt, represented improvement.

_Have to learn to ride to set a good example,_ Chrom thought as he knocked on the door, pausing to wipe his boots on the thick mat that had been laid down in front of it, _but no amount of riding is going to make a real Knight of me. Should leave that to Frederick_.

"Enter, Father," said a familiar voice, and Chrom smiled as he crossed the threshold and dropped to one knee to receive not one, but two Lucinas into his arms, one of them adult, one of them small and full of energy. They never failed to bring him joy.

"How ... is she doing today?" he asked the adult Lucina as he hoisted the small one up on his shoulders, taking her by both hands to keep her steady up there.

"You keep talking like she's sick, Father." Lucina shook her head. "She's fine. Better than fine, really. It's almost like nothing happened at all." The small Lucina reached for her adult counterpart, prompting her to retrieve her from Chrom and put her over her right shoulder, provoking a fit of giggles. "I get that you're worried, but she's every bit the person she was before ... everything. If anything, she's tired of being cooped up."

"I _know_ I'm being ridiculous," Chome admitted, looking embarrassed, "but ... I just want to make sure she's completely all right before letting her back into the public eye."

"And I'm telling you she _is_ completely all right," Lucina replied, setting down her child self and watching her run around her in circles. "Just go and talk to her. Please?"

"I will." He paused before walking through the door to the study. "How goes the mud pie-making business, by the way? I ... understand there's been some difficulties."

The adult Lucina grimaced, to the amusement of the small one. "Nothing that I wasn't able to clean up before you got here. Now quit stalling and get in there."

"Yes, yes." He passed through the door, and everything around him felt very still as he noticed the figure seated at the small desk in one corner of the book-filled study. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I can always come back if you're on a good lead."

"The nice thing about books, husband –" Robin turned to face him, tiredness in her face as she set down the tome that had been occupying her attention. "– is that I can always put one down and get back to it later. You, on the other hand, I have to try to catch every time you come around, so ... come here, would you? I don't want to get up."

He caught her up in a hug, and he could not escape the sense of how small and fragile she seemed in his arms, never mind that she had reserves of strength that made his seem like specks of dust by comparison. "How are you? Lucina says that you're —"

"Believe it or not, I really am fine." Robin laughed, ruffling his hair. "And I know you're doing your best not to make it look like you're worried sick when I know you're terrible at concealing anything. I appreciate the effort." He released her, and she half-collapsed into her chair. "I tried needlepoint while you were gone, by the way. Hated it."

"You're probably still better at it than I am." Chrom pulled up a stool, tried sitting on it, felt slightly ridiculous as his knees came up almost to his chin, settled for stretching out his legs instead. "Do you ... think you'll be ready to come back any time soon?"

"Oh, I've been ready for a while. Are _you_ ready to have me back? I think the public's probably starting to wonder where you've put me." She smiled. "Give the people of Ylisse a little credit, Chrom. They have a good enough idea of what happened to know that I'm not going to arbitrarily destroy them or anything. I'm their Queen. They understand that now. Let them see me. Let them see that I'm fine, and _they'll_ be fine."

"I-I know that, I do, I'm just –" He set his face in stone. "I'm trying to be unreasonable, that's all. Because I love you." The stone immediately crumbled, and he laughed. "All right. We'll ride back to the castle as soon as you're packed up and ready to go."

"Chrom." She rose to her feet, using both hands to dust off her cloak. "What if I told you that I won't be packed and ready to go until tomorrow morning? How about that?"

"Well, I mean, you're normally on top of everything, and you've always packed up quickly, so I'd think that –" He noticed the deadpan look on her face, and he caught himself. "Oh. Well. Hmm." He reached up and scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish. "Of course I'd be happy to stay the night. Here. With you. All night."

"Mm-hmm." She grabbed him by his lapels, using one hand to brush a little road dust from his left shoulder as she tilted her face upwards. "All night. And – ?"

"I ... missed you? More than words can say?" Chrom looked a little lost.

"You're so close." She then whispered in his ear, "Some questions need to be answered by actions, rather than words, my husband. Do you understand what I mean?"

Chrom nodded and kissed her hard on the mouth for a long moment.

"Why ... don't you send our daughters down to the village for groceries? Just for a bit?" She sounded a little out of breath. His kisses tended to have that effect on her.

"That'd be a _great_ idea. Let me just –" He almost tripped over his cape heading for the door. "I'll be right back." And then he almost caught it in the door as he closed it.

Robin thought, smiling to herself, _I take too much joy in throwing him off his game_.

And Chrom thought, on the other side of the door, his face red as both Lucinas looked at him with raised eyebrows, _She's gotten really good at throwing me off my game_.

And they both thought, _That's how love is_.

**END**.


End file.
